Harry Potter:The Phoenix Unborn
by Lin3
Summary: Their used to be four grate Phoenixes:One of Gryffindoor, One of Hufflpuff, One os Slythern, and One of Ravinclaw. They dissappeared one by one thousands of years ago. And so did their founders. But, now, their is a sign of them returning with one other..
1. Default Chapter

Lin:OK I just all of a sudden came up with this Idea. I know this has never been done, it couldn't have. Maybe it has been but none I've seen. Well pleas read.  
  
HARRY POTTER AND THE PHOENIX REBORN  
  
Prologue  
  
The gallant creature strode about the sky it's last time, it's breathing coming out in deep gasps, as it's fire wings extended farther then they ever had before. He swirled in circles, getting closer to the ground, until finally landing into a pile of mud and rock near a lake in front of a castle.  
  
He lay there, this was his last time. He bled silver blood, and his black and green glossy feathers were tainted from the substance. He choked, as he inhaled some muddy water, and tried breathing regularly again. He knew it was of no use, the spell had been cast, and the war was going to have to go on without him.  
  
The phoenix, for that was what he was, gave a sorrow filled cry of agony, as pain shot through his limbs. He had always felt the warmth of life, the warmth of the earth. But now, his fire wings where shimmering to nonexistance, and they slowly were turning into regular feathered wings. He couldn't make it. He needed to then.  
  
Suddenly, a shadow crept its way above him, and he gave a small wail as he noticed it was Slazar Slytherin himself. He had failed his mentor, his only way for a normal life, and now he would never be forgiven.  
  
He closed his eyes, the world around him had started to spin. He was to die, and he finally would be in peace. He felt Slazar gingerly pick him up, and beg him to hold on, as he fumbled in his pouches to try, and stopped the curse from doing anymore damage.  
  
It was to late.  
  
The next thing he knew he was swirling up, into a light gray mist, and was being sped forward. He went forward, in what seemed years, until finally he felt a tug on him. He suddenly went down, into a building of some kind- Hogwarts was it? - and was drug quickly to a woman who had a large stomach, obviously pregnant, and landed right on her stomach, and all went black, the last thing he heard being that of a woman's scream.  
  
Lin:I know, confusing and not good. Oh well*sigh* I'll have to try to get better. But reviews do always help.  
  
Seeyah! 


	2. Harry, Hermione, Sirius

Harry woke with a start as he gasped for breath, looking around the dreary room that happened to be his, to see what woke him. Maybe it was the pounding rain, or the howling winds, or it could be the long, scaly lightening that had closely been followed by loud, booming thunder.  
  
Yet Harry knew it to be other, he had other sinking feelings that it hadn't been the dream. Something was pulling at the back of his mind. Tugging, trying to get his attention.  
  
Yet he didn't know what.  
  
The heart stopping thought that Voldemort and his death eaters were on Privet Drive diminished as he noticed his scar, which had constantly burned that summer, wasn't even sore. Wasn't prickling, throbbing, or burning. Not, most definitely, feeling like it was going to tare his head into two pieces, like it always did, when Voldemort was around.  
  
Quickly getting up, he looked for anything that was not normal. Silently, he chided himself for being like a younger less scared version of moody. Seeing nothing, he set himself at his door, holding his back pocket tightly which held his wand, and looked out the window as a flash of lighting lit up the room, causing the short hairs at the back of his neck to stand on end, and a nasty shiver run up his spine.  
  
A face, smooth and pale, looked in on him. Silver eyes looked at him in worry, and a hand was smoothly placed on the window.  
  
Harry slowly made his way to the window and looked in confusion at the figure.  
  
His stomach clenched in worry, his throat tightened, and jaw clenched. In surprise he did not want to show, he said, "Draco?" ~~~~~  
  
Hermione was laying down on her bed, a book in her hand, Miseries of Magical Scars, and was sure she was getting nowhere in helping Harry. She recently had had Hedwig sent to her with a letter from Harry, kindly asking her to help him with this sure to be war.  
  
She accepted.  
  
Now, all she had to do was try, and complete the task of trying to figure out some information on his scar, connection, and other things. She had sent him a bunch of D.A.D.A books. Sadly, when owling Ron about trying to fight against the dark lord, he had been all up for it, until he heard he would have to study. So, he put aside the thought of helping, and decided to have fun. Mainly he said he would fight when School started.  
  
She told Harry this, but what she didn't tell was that Ron was angry with him.  
  
She dearly hoped he didn't tell Harry how he felt about it. ~~~  
  
Sirius paced the length of his room in the Manor of Black. Sadly this had been his deceased mother's house. She still, sadly, haunted it in a mighty loud way.  
  
He winced as Buckbeack gave a loud growl. Harry. He was worried about Harry. But no thanks to everyone, he wasn't allowed to see his wonderful godson. His godson obviously wanted to see him.  
  
He looked down to the letter he got just a moment ago, looking toward the white bird that perched herself proudly, the candle's light flickering over her lovely feathers.  
  
"Dear Snuffles, I am having a wonderful summer. Dudley is still on his diet, but is now this fighting champ. More like chump. Look, me and Hermione are studying curses and spells that can be useful for the upcoming year, and I was wondering if you had any advise. If not, that is all right with me. I'm doing fine, and I am taking you're advice and staying out of trouble. Snuffles, will we perhaps see you again next year? At school? Could you do the same thing as last year? We'll be sure to bring you a lot of food, that I promise. Not that you have to, I can imagine you not wanting to go through the trouble. Well, if you find the time, please write me. With love, Harry."  
  
With love. His godson loved him. Pride welled up inside of his heart as he thought of that. Maybe, even though he couldn't see him next year, he would be able to help. He was sure he knew some things he could get to help him out with his quest for knowledge in the war against Voldemort.  
  
Quickly, he went out of his room, downstairs to the library, passing Lupin, and Snape on the way, and quickly bursting through the doors. Only to be stopped by the door bell. He groaned as a ear splitting shriek filled the house. Lin. Sorry it was so short. I've been busy. But I promise next chapter should be over 1,000 words. Have any of you read the fifth book? I got it the very day it came out and to say the least I'm pleased with the results. No I'm not going to base this anywhere near the fifth book. Even though I have read it I hope you ppls respect my ideas. Pleas R+R seeyah~ Go  
  
katrina Anonymous alright, you've gotten my attention. Do we get to see how Harry reacts to all this?  
  
Lin:Goodie! I have you'r attention! When you ask that qestion do you mean the stuff that happened in the last chappter. If so yes. When he does figure it all out. Thanx for reviewing!  
  
Liza Anonymous Guess what happens... i guess that it was lily that he landed on... maybe... Lin: Yes it was Lilly. Now, since you are a so good at this, why do you think Draco is outside the window? Whatdoya think Ron's upset at Harry for? And what do you think Sirius has instore? Guess guess I need a guess!  
  
Merlin Anonymous I think that your story will be good. Apparently, the first chapter is very short. If you could do longer chapter it would be better.  
  
I will wait for your next chapter.  
  
Thank you. Yes it is, I sometimes am like that. I promeis other chapters will be longer. IN my other stories they are. And here is the next chap. thanx for r+r'n. 


End file.
